The present disclosure relates generally to inter-device communications indicative of a performance during an activity and in particular to tracking a score of an athletic game using inputs from devices of different users.
People of all ages enjoy playing a variety of sports. Sports are varied as to what action is rewarded with a score increment and what the score increment will be. Amateur scorekeepers, for example, can struggle to follow scoring rules for a game like tennis, where not every serve will result in award of a point, point increments are not fixed, and a non-fixed number of sets are to be played to determine the ultimate winner. Beyond the complications of scorekeeping itself, frequently, players are responsible for tracking the score. Game play thus further acts as a distractant towards accurate score tallying. Further yet, in multi-player games, the question arises as to who is going to keep score and as to when and how a score-award discrepancy is to be identified and handled.
Mentally keeping score can be prone to errors, while keeping score on paper can distract a player from a game. Further, each technique isolates scorekeeping from other players. Thus, if there is a disagreement about a given point, a given player can be unaware of the disagreement. Verbally keeping score can also be error-prone, and discussions can slow the game's progress.